Crookvi Zla
Crookvi Zla was a male Zabrak Jedi Sentinel Master who served during The Clone Wars. He possesed one of the most caring command styles among the Jedi Generals. He was a respected member of the order and a war hero in his time. Biography Birth And Childhood In 40 BBY young Crookvi Zla was born on Dathomir in the village of the Nightbrothers. Before he was born, his mother was said to have had many force visions of her growing child's future greatness. When he was around five standard years old his parents were killed in a raid by the Talzin Coven of Nightsisters. The boy was adopted by a close freind of his parent's, a Zabrak woman by the name of Shining Star. Shining Star looked after the young Zla, and it was rumered at some point he had contact with the son of Shining Star's sister, a boy called Savage Opress. Taken In By The Jedi "That was a brave thing you did young one" --- Plo Koon after the Nightsister incident By the time Crookvi was ten standard years old, his life took an unexpected turn. One day, the Jedi Masters Aayla Secura, and Plo Koon arrived on Dathomir. The two Jedi were sent by Coruscant in an effort to reduce violence between the Nightsisters and the Nightbrother Zabrak colonists. The presence of the two Jedi had exactly the opposite effect however. The devious Mother Talzin sent assassins after Plo and Aayla. Young Zla saw the female warriors attacking the Jedi and felt compelled to help. He climbed a nearby rock face and tossed rocks down on the Nightsisters, "tossed" meaning a force assisted throwing of two sharp rocks, he killed one Nightsister and injured another. The Jedi repulsed their attackers, and Zla walked down to greet them. He was especially amazed by Aayla Secura, her blue alien beauty was somthing new to the Zabrak boy. Both Jedi immediately recognized vast force potential in the boy. Aayla took the boy in her arms, intending to find his mother. Walking back to Zla's village the Jedi discovered it in ruins. Nightsisters had attacked while the Jedi were busy. Aayla and Plo found Zla's stepmother Shining Star in the street, cradling the young Zabrak Feral in her arms. Feral and his brother Savage had their entire family killed. The two Jedi brought her back to her house and asked if they could take young Crookvi with them. Knowing in her heart it was for the best, and having two more mouths to feed, she agreed. Zla said a tearful goodbye to Shining Star and set off for the huge unknown world of the Jedi. Jedi Training "There is no one Jedi way. We must all tread our own path to find our way" --- Crookvi Zla on Mestare Once at the Jedi Temple, Aayla Secura was granted the permission to take Crookvi Zla as her Padawan. Over his years as Secura's aprentice. Zla learned quickly, developing vast force abilities, and becoming a skilled duelist. By 32 BBY he had passed his trials and assumed the title of Jedi Knight. In his insatiable search for knowledge he attended additional studies at Jedi academies on the planets of Cobal, Daghee, and Mestare. On Mestare Zla studied the way's of it's ancient Jedi Guardians. By 20 BBY he was a respected Jedi Master. The Clone Wars And The Battle Of Mirial When the war started, Crookvi Zla like every other Jedi Master was given the rank of general in the republic's Grand Army. Zla quickly developed strong friendships with the clones under his command. They became like the family he had lost, and he became the family they had never had. Shortly after Geonosis, Zla was given an Umbaran padawan learner named Prix Nala. She, like her master proved to be a fast learner, quickly assuming Zla's piloting and dueling skills. The two of them became close friends. As the early battles of the war rapid fired past. Zla remained largely under the radar, untill Mirial. General Greivous launched a massive attack on the planet using another battle, on Lanteeb as a cover. The republic forces protecting the Mirialans fell swiftly. Resistance abounded in the capital of Mirial however. In Ree'shoo city, small holdouts of the 23rd recon battalion continued to fight on. With republic forces streached thin, the Jedi council agreed at a general war meeting to place Crookvi Zla in charge of the effort to relieve the vanguard troopers on the surface. Zla's padawan Prix Nala lead an advanced team to mirial, consisting of herself and the elite Clone Commandos of Taal squad, Sergeant Jaro, Elb, Kay and Throttle. Using a transponder code stolen from a separatist spy, the group was able to slip past the enemy fleet. However the separatist blockade failed to inform ground forces, and the group was shot down by a squadron of Vulture droids, near the wreck of the Republic Assault Ship Vigilance. The Vigilance had been blown from space during the initial enemy assault. Before setting out to recon the wreck, his team called in to Zla's personal comm channel at the Jedi Temple. Crookvi Zla was in the middle of a dinner at his private chambers with the Venerated Jedi Masters Obi-Wan kenobi, Taria Damsin, and Aphotic. Taking leave of his guests with Master Aphotic (his joint commander) Zla made a quick trip across coruscant to retrieve the experienced special forces soldier SaiTorr Shipclanker to join in the attack. On the hyperspace journey to Mirial. Zla had a powerfull force vision in his dreams. He saw a Jedi Hero of the old republic, Belth Allusis, whose last stand at the Battle of Bothawui against the sith empire was legend. In the dream, he shook his head sadly at Zla, he. Then before vanishing the ghost, as if replying to some silent question told Crookvi that he had much more to acomplish, than Allusis disappeared. The next day Zla and Aphotic's fleet burst out of hyperspace around Mirial, the strategy was to quickly overwhelm the enemy fleet and burst through the blockade before the separatists could retaliate. The plan worked to perfection and the republic fleet landed outside Ree'shoo with little or no casualties. However Zla soon found out, that during a separatist push through the capital, Prix Nala's force had been traped behind enemy lines with four civilians and two troopers from the RAS Vigilance. For 7 days Zla gave them intell and kept the enemy busy while Nala and the commandos pushed out of their trap. A Deeper Plot SaiTorr Shipclanker was meanwhile scouting spearatist forces in the city. Druing day 13 of the battle he discovered a substantial separatists presence at a sprawling oil refinery complex outside of the city. Zla and Aphotic poured over the report. They noticed with great dismay, the presence of the violent war criminal, Commander Vernal Leibvesk. Leibvesk was a highly respected scientist before he defected to the Separatists. This raised serious concerns with Zla, While Aphotic stressed caution Zla shrugged him off and ordered a multi pronged assault on the refinery. Within three days of bombardment, it became clear a stealth incursion was called for, At Aphotic's urging, SaiTorr was dispatched into the refinery. He returned with good news. A new team of scientists was to arrive at the refinery tomorrow. One was a red skined Zabrak, a smile formed on SaiTorr's face as he explained the similarities between Zla and this woman. So with that, Zla untied his hair, made slight cosmetic adjustments to his face, and put on a baggy lab coat. The next day he, disguised as a she, entered the compound. During a dinner at Leibvesk''s lavish mansion inside the compound, Zla heard part of the real reason the separatists were there. Leibvesk mentioned an excavation site. To Zla's horror he recalled Mirial had a long history with both the Jedi and Sith. Could the seps be unearthing sith artifacts to use against the Jedi? Leibvesk said no more unfortunately, and Zla left the mansion, disabling the compund's auto turrets. Under the cover of the night, Aphotic lead the clones into the refinery beside Prix Nala, who had linked up with Aphotic's forces at the compound. Zla shed his disguise and joined the fray, fighting back to back with Aphotic and Nala in the confused rubble of the battle. Then, as the republic forces moved toward the excavation, the ground gave way, and Zla, SaiTorr, Taal squad, Nala, and the two troopers and three of the civilians whom Taal squad had rescued, plummeted into the void.'' The Heart Of Darkness Touc: "Is it right? what I feel for Sky?" Crookvi: "You are free from Kamino. From now on, you can deside your own destiny. She gave you a choice, and you made it. That was the right thing" --- Crookvi speaking to trooper Touc whille underground on Mirial. Zla and his friends found themselves in commander Leibvesk's underground lab. They group was quickly captured and the insane Leibvesk invited them to watch, "as their doom was born". In the center of the room, stood a statue of two children, the children were members of the ancient Sith species. Leibvesk turned to his captive audience. He admired the statues and told the republic group that they would signal the end of the galactic republic. Then as Leibvesk turned a switch, the statues began to glow. They were not staues at all, Zla realized, but actual carbon-frozon sith children! The enemy's plan must be to train these two as spys and assassins. The two children, a boy, and an older girl, perhaps 14, slowly un-froze. The were suddenly free and looked around the room with wide eyed, fearful expressions. Then the girl pulled a dagger and began murdering the scientists. In the flurry of confusion Zla and his comrads escaped their bonds and tried to make for the labratory exit. but Leibvesk, bleeding and broken, sealed it off, traping Zla in the labratory. Zla and his companions reasoned the only way out might be from a set of ancient catacombs branching off from the lab. But first Zla walked over to the corner where the two sith children sat cowering. reaching out into the force toushed their minds. He saw their traumatic lives before being frozon, from being persecuted by the Old Republic up untill these two traveled to Mirial and froze themselves, hoping to find a better life when they awoke. he realized that these children were special, and totally innocent from the evil of the sith lords. With his best soothing voice he coaxed them to follow the group to a way out. For two days the group wandered underground, their food began to run out. While underground Zla developed a budding friendship with the two sith children, who seemed mesmerized by him. Also one of the clones fell deeply in love with one of the civilians that Taal squad rescued. Eventually the group found an exit, only to see it in the midst of a battle between the separatists and Master Aphotic's forces. The group tried to run the gauntlet, but it was nearly impossible. Zla was gravely injured. He heard Belth Allusis in his head, Allusis said this was the moment of truth. Zla fought down the pain and managed to stop the blood pouring from his chest. He resolved that if he wasn't making it, than SaiTorr, Nala, the civilians, and the clones would. He fought through the enemy forces like a demon, eventually, he collapsed of blood loss. While he lay there dying. He heard Allusis again. His vision clarified and he was standing in a black void. Allusis walked toward him. He greeted Crookvi hands oustreched and commented on the Jedi's dire straits. Zla looked at the ghost of Allusis and asked if it was his destiny to die for his friends. Allusis smiled ruefully and told Zla that he had much more to acomplish, Allusis disapeared. Zla next saw a vision of himself, a war hero fighting beside the 23rd reson battalion. Next came a vision of himslef, older and stronger, and leaning on his shoulder was an enchantingly beautiful Zabrak woman, in the vision he leaned over, and kissed her. The visions faded and the next thing Zla new he was staring at the saddened face of Sergeant Jaro. The clone brightened when he saw Zla awake. At first Jaro was disbeleiving, but Zla assured his friends that he was indeed still alive. Asteroid Warfare After recovering from his wounds sustained on Mirial, Zla was given another task. General Greivous had opened up a new front in the outer rim. The separatist fleet inched ever closer to several vital republic research and listening bases, such as Tallis Outpost in the Gam Tim'nisi Asteroid Belt. The Dauntless was part of a three ship task force sent to protect Tallis Outpost. Though the base was soon attacked, it's powerful automated defenses were put in place just in time. However the cruiser Guardian quickly encountered trouble. While it and the Arbitrator pounded the enemy ships high above the Tallis Outpost Asteroid, and Zla's ship the Dauntless attacked surface targets, the Guardian was ambushed by Greivous' Recuscant Class Destroyer. The ship sustained heavy damage and was helpless as droids began to board, however the brave engine ering crew reconfigured the cruiser's gravity generators to where they would affect Greivous' assault force as it tryed to enter the ship. Auto turrets soon finished the droid's boarding attempt. When word came through on a separatist drilling base under construction The Dauntless was redeployed to deal with it. Crookvi Zla landed troops on the asteroid as Greivous was occupied by another republic facility. Equiped with temprature controlled pressure suits, and magnetic traction boots soles, Zla's forces stormed the asteroid. In three lighting attacks they managed to destroy much of it's defending droids. AT-TE assault walkers marched to the drilling base and blasted it apart. The wreckage floated off into space. When Grei vous returned from the failed attack on the research facility and found the drilling base gone, he began a retreat from the area. But not before destroying the Venator Cruiser Arbitrator. Republic ships now controlled all hyperspace lanes into the Gam Tim'nisi area and the enemy hoped to board the ruined hulk and take it''s command crew hostage in order to buy a way through the guantlet. However' with support from Zla's old friends Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano. The ship's crew were saved. General Greivous was then trapped in the sector for two weeks in which he lost most of his original force. Zla returned to Coruscant a war hero. He and his command received medals for their valient actions, but, when the Senate Commando tried to pin a bravery medal on Zla he refused and had it given to CC-5684 Bower, as Zla congenially stated, his first in command.'' Tension Near Mon Cala "Wait. . . Wait. . . FIRE!" --- Crookvi Zla ordering an artillary strike on Greivous' army. The war dragged on. Three years in the war reached a turning point for Zla and for the republic. The separatists launched a massive attack on the strategically important Mon Calamri System. Defending forces were swept aside by General Greivous' push through the system. One by One the planets fell, untill tthe last one left between the droid army and the watery world of Mon Calamari was a captured comet called Iceberg III. In addition to being a long standing, loyal meber of the republic, the ocean world provided a rare metal ore used by the republic shipyards to strengthen the hulls of republic cruisers. The Jedi Council put out a call to arms to defend Mon Cala and Zla was on of the ones to respond. With the separatists closing in tensions on Mon Calamari were rising fast. Mon Cala King, Yos Kolina was facing growing opposition from native Quarrens calling for more power in the goverment. The famed 104th battalion including the elite Wolfpack was dispatched to Iceberg III with Zla's rideing Plo Koon's coattails. Though they had hoped to arrive before the confederacy, it was not to be. Greivous was in the middle of assaulting Iceberg III when the republic arrived. Plans were made for a swift tactical strike to clear a hole for the republic fleet, (a tactic invented by Zla). He led the fighter attack against droid cruisers and frigates flying beside others who had amassed to stop the separatists. Once on the comet the republic was hampered by enemy jamming devices on the ships above. The only remaining communications tower which had the ability to punch through the interference was located in the comet's northern regions. As gunships made their way across the icy wastes to inform Coruscant of the scale of the enemy assault Zla assisted them in his fighter by scoping out the least defended airway to the tower. The council was informed but no reinforcments could be sent, the 104th was on it's own. The gunships made their way to a republic base located at the sole small town on Iceberg III. Zla and the others present realized the danger Iceberg III's residents faced and made plans for an evacuation. The republic base on nearby Mon Eron could provide sanctuary for the civilians untill, if, Iceberg III were liberated. The civilians began scrambling to the republic's transports as Greivous' entire droid amry advanced on the republic position. Automated defenses protected the transports while, in space, General plo Koon engaged the enemy fleet. The civilians were evacuated before the droids could get to them and General Greivous led fresh droids to the surface in hopes of turning the tide. Faced with over whelming numbers the republic quickly withdrew. Zla returned to Plo Koon's Flagship and was given the terrible news. Yos Kolina of Mon Calamri had been assassinated during the battle. His young son Lee Char was next in line for the throne and the Quarren refused to except him as their leader. Plus the enemy advance had been delayed but not stoped. Despite Zla's efforts a battle was fought to win control of Mon Calamari. Though the republic eventually won, it was at a high cost and Zla would always feel like he could have done more. The Umbaran Front "This battle will only end badly, but with the force on our side, justice will prevail" --- Crookvi Zla During year two of the war senator Mee Deechi of Umbara was murdered by a colleague Lolo Purs. This event increased anti republic sentiment on the shadow world which would throw Umbara into civil war a almost a year later. When the civil war broke out, the highly unorthodox Jedi Barden Jusik was sent to Umbara along with Zla to aid resistance fighters loyal to the republic. Accompanying the Jedi was an entire platoon from the Zero Five Commando Battalion including Taal squad. The civil war proved to be a lost cause however. When the resistance was crushed, Zla, Jusik and the Platoon became trapped in enemy territory. Assuming they had been killed the republic left Zla and his allies to survive alone for two months. During this time Zla nearly suffered a horrifying death . As his half of the platoon marched through the Jungle ahead of Jusik an Umbaran Sniper fired on the group. Distracted Zla stumbled backward, directly onto the tentacle of a sleeping Vixus. The beast grabbed Zla, swinging him through the air along with two commando trained troopers. Zla's quick recovery saved his life and those of his men. Zla managed to first, free the two troopers, and then, sever every one of the monster's tentacles, killing it with a final force blow. He took two teeth from the creature, making two necklaces, one for himself and one for Jaro. After two months in the jungle the Jedi Council descovered Jusik and Crookvi's survival. They were given instructions to prepare for major combat, as a republic invasion was even then under way. It was led by Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Saesee Tiin, and to Crookvi's great dismay, Pong Krell. Zla had long despised Krell for his ruthless tactic that resulting in appaling clone death rates. The invasion came within hours of the discovery of the team. Zla and Jusik were quickly re-tasked. The two Jedi and their commandos would progress 6 clicks north of their current position to assist Anakin in his mission to hold up the Umbaran Local Militia. As Zla arrived with his comrades Skywalker and the 501st were already landing. The battle became fierce. The Umbarans started a fighting retreat up a narrow ridge as Skywalker lead a valient charge to take it under heavy enemy fire. With fire falling all around him, Zla took two casualties. The Commandos Wrench and Bek were both vaporized as an Umbaran starfighter swooped over the plains releasing it's missiles. Zla, Jusik and the troopers fought on, sweeping forward with the 501st and seized the ridge. During an Umbaran ambush a few hours later however the republic was forced to abandon the ridge. But far from just abandoning ground, CC-7567, Rex called in an airstrike from forces suppervised by Pong Krell and General Kenobi. Krell sent in two Y-Wing Bombers which annihilated the enemy troops in an awsome carpet bombing. As the republic waited for orders and rested on the plain s, the battle took what was to be a disastrous turn. Anakin Skywalker was called back to Coruscant by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Pong Krell was to take over command of the 501st in the interim. The gunship that carted off Anakin returned to pick up Barden Jusik whom had urgent matters to attend to. When Zla asked what they might be Jusik replied cryptically that it was family buisness. Zla suddenly sensed a familier presence. Sure enough, another gunship arrived. Out of the cabin walked Prix Nala, now a Jedi Knight. Beside her stood Commander Ike, a maverick clone officer. The two Jedi exchanged warm greetings. The republic forces quickly re-grouped and moved on the capital which was under attack by Obi-Wan's 212th Attack Battalion. Zla was greatly alarmed by Krell, forcing the 501st to continue a grueling march through the jungle for 12 hours strait. However, Zla decided he would not start a fight with Krell unless his orders became immediately dangerous. He would later look back on that as one of his worst decisions. He followed Krell at a slower pace untill the 501st reached the capital. Once there Krell tore up Anakin's tactic of several precision strikes strikes to probe the capital's defenses. Instead he assembled half of the battalion to engage in a full frontal assault. Zla launched a surgical strike of his own. The quick raid destroyed an entire Umbaran Platoon. When Zla returned from that attack he found the 501st forces had been turned back in a bloody defeat. He then led his commandos in a suprise attack that freed Krell and his battalion. Zla wanted to follow Krell on his next attack, against an airbase to the west in order to keep an eye on him. But his pleas were rejected by the Jedi Council. Frustrated Zla set out with Nala to Cover general Kenobi's rear troopers as they moved in on the enemy. The 212th troopers advanced un-challenged at first. But Zla became wary, three times they avoided walking into umbaran minefields. The Umbarans then pulled out their secret weapon. Prix Nala was marching with two squads of commandos at the front of the column when an Umbaran Long Range Missile hit her position. The 50 megtone explosian lit up the gloomy jungle and sent half the division flying. Greif stricken Zla rushed to the front of the column in an effort to find his former padawan and great friend. As he searched through the wounded dead and the dying, he found Commande r Ike. Ike's leg was broken and he was in dire straits, on his chest plate, was pair of black handprints. Nearby Zla found a scrap of Nala's green headband. Zla collapsed to the jungle floor, tears running down his face. He screamed out at the jungle and the unseen Umbarans who had fired the missile. Zla tied the piece of cloth to his wrist and quickly retreated to save the one he could. He poured every ounce of his being into saving Ike. He managed to stabilize him and clone medics from the rear soon arrived to take care of him. 5 platoons and 8 commandos were lost in the attack. Soon Zla arrived at the capital with reinforcments for Kenobi. The next day Zla was fighting near the Umbaran defenses of the capital when he happened to glance upward at the fog shrouded sky. It was lit by a pale glow, shortly afterward the roar reached the battlfield. The explosian came from a separatist supply ship in low orbit. Even though the battle raged around him, Zla could still sense a tiny spark in force fade out high in the atmosphere. He resolved he would learn who had destroyed the ship. two days later, with the enemy running low on supplies, Obi-Wan broke through. The capital surrendered in only three hours. The remaini ng Umbarans retreated to their airbase, which was under control of the 501st battalion Krell had commanded. They drove back the enemy and the remainder of their armies surrendered. During the clean up, Zla found out that Pong Krell was dead, executed by one of the 501st. Zla rushed to the airbase to find out the circumstances. He discovered trooper Kix cleaning his weapon on the landing pad. He struck up a conversation with the man,but when he asked about Krell's death Kix fell silent. Sensing Kix's feelings Zla realized the scale of the situation after he had left Krell to take the airbase. Knowing he wouldn't like what he saw, he reached out in the force, touching Kix's mind. He saw the violent battle to take the base, he felt Kix's anger, saw him trying to ease the pain of a trooper from the 212th in his last moments, and he saw Krell shot in his containment cell. He pulled back and looked at Kix, the pain was plain on his face. Zla simply grasped the trooper's hand and shook his head. The next week on Umbara started to fly by. Zla, drowning in his own grief and that of others, felt lost and helpless. He struggled to find sense in it all. Umbara had been one of the most costly battles of the war, and try as he might, could not help but ask, why? But as he was assigned to construct a republic outpost near the capital things began to change. Zla obtained great inspiration from the clones. They had suffered greatly, but dispite the incredible hardship, they moved on. The clones refused to dwell too heavily on the death and destruction of the past, they refused to surrender and Zla vowed to do the same. Crookvi even developed a grudging respect for the defeated Umbarans and the creatures they lived with, even trapped on their shadowy, sun starved world, they prospered and found their own kind of happiness. He forged strong friendships with Captain Rex and his battalion of the 501st. What Zla took away from the last week on Umbara was that almost any pain can be overcome in time, and no matter where you are happiness can penetrate the blackness. His Jedi resolve returned in full strength, and he set off with Nala's smiling face in his mind and his faithful troops by his side, ready to take on the CIS once again, unbroken by Umbara. A New Aprentice The war dragged on for another bitter bloody year, but Master Zla's life would soon be changed forever. The pair of Sith he rescued from the CIS on Mirial (now fallen to the enemy) were making big strides in their Jedi training. One of these young trainees, Isis Kalath, now needed a master, the Jedi council saw Crookvi Zla as the one for the Job. Isis, who was brought up in the cruelty of the Sith Empire millenia ago, was a perfect match for her unorthodox master, an excellent fighter with an insatiable curiosity about the republic and the galaxy at large. Their light hearted friendly relationship soon began to morph into somthing else entirely. Zla with the Marines (to be expanded) Alive or Dead? (to be expanded) The Colony (to be expanded) Personality And Traits Crookvi Zla was a quiet and thoughtful individual, rarely sharinng his true thought with all but a few trusted friends. Despite this, on the battlfield he transformed into a commanding presence. According to the commando sergeant Jaro, "One of those people who can inspire your to haul your bleeding rear off the ground and take the fight to the seps faster than half the Jedi Temple put together". Zla cared deeply for the troops he commanded and made friends with many of the clone commando's Mandalorian trainers because of this trait, which he shared with close friends Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Etain Tur-Mukan, and Barden Jusik. He had a wry sense of humor. On a rest stop while marching through the Umbaran brush he once remarked, "They say we're men of iron, but that last Banshee attack has started me rusting". Zla had very few personal enemies. One of those was Pong Krell, whom Zla despised for his reckless (and ruthless) orders. Zla even suspected that the war had started to wear on Krell's Jedi resolve. He got his proof, but only after Krell was killed, and Zla pulled the chancellor's strings to let the clone who executed Krell out of confinment. Gear And Equipment Crookvi Zla wielded a pair of Ancient Mestare Lightsabers that he found during his travels before the clone wars. Both weapons were inhanced by Zla, so as to increase their ability at cutting through armor made of rare lightsaber-resistant material. He often wore an armored chest plate decorated with the Republic's logo. At the front lines he could often be seen in various suits of Clone Armor, modeled after clones from other units whom he admired. Crookvi had an unusual taste for blasters. He had expieriance with all mannar of the republic's weaponry, he favored the huge Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon for taking on tough targets in situations where his lightsabers were less effective. Behind The Scenes *Crookvi Zla draws lots of inspiration from Etain Tur-Mukan. A Jedi from Karen Traviss' Republic Commando Novels. *The storyline on Mirial first included several other Clone Wars Adventures Characters, but was shortened to avoid conflict with other back stories. *The personality of Crookvi Zla reflects his creator in many ways. *The clone commander Bower is named after Corporal Hans Bower from the novel Leviathan by Scott Westerfeld. Category:Male Characters Category:Zabraks Category:Republic Category:Jedi Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:General Category:Heroes of Umbara